


Agape

by ruo_zhou



Category: FFXIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruo_zhou/pseuds/ruo_zhou
Summary: 初代x罪喰光，无影获胜if线。内含强迫性行为，限制高潮有疼痛，产卵，血腥场景描写，轻微兽化表现，角色死亡表现be警告。纯粹为了自己爽的文，有相当程度的ooc，雷，三观扭曲，剧情较为报复社会。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light, 初代光 - Relationship
Kudos: 174





	1. （一）

**Author's Note:**

> 内含强迫性行为，限制高潮，疼痛描写

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 美丽的怪物。

短暂的黑夜过去后，光之泛滥重新袭来。但和之前不一样，诺弗兰特没有随处可见的噬罪者了。一切威胁生存的因素都被清除，但恶疾之花漫山遍野，默默注视着整个世界的终结。

光之战士站在卡利班古巢的出口，等待最后一滴海水倒涌回鳍人族的领地。随后，他看着面前空气轻轻波动，蓝色光幕彻底封闭了这条通道。

这当然不是他做的。身旁衣着华丽的男人转过来，抚摸了一下他的翅膀：“走吧。”

* * *

光之战士从梦中醒来。他下意识地看了看自己的手掌：纯白色的皮肤，骨节扭曲，过长的指甲让他无法握拳。

他每天都会这样看看自己。

起先他感到混乱，在屋子里大声嘶吼，将脚上的锁链拽得叮当作响。爱梅特赛尔克来看他的时候，他下意识地用魔力凝成武器，向他的所有者发起袭击。爱梅特赛尔克折断了他的剑，他就赤手空拳地扑上去，直到那人注视着他力竭，露出一个嘲弄的微笑。

后来他从愤怒变为悲哀。光以太在逐渐停止他的时间，抹去他的记忆，也给予了他一具崭新的，属于噬罪者的肉体。光之战士慢慢地想不起一路走来的伙伴们的音容笑貌，继而陷入漫长的昏睡，对饲养者的出现视若无物。只有实在抵抗不了摄食的本能时，才会勉强摄入一点东西。

爱梅特赛尔克一直没去打扰，只是给予最低限度的照看。他几乎有半数的时间会离开亚马乌罗提城，继续完成他身为无影的任务。剩余的时间里，他会在街上发呆，驻足很久，窗前偶然的一瞥中，光之战士看见过他。

直到某天早晨他想开口说话，却发现自己只能发出野兽的嘶叫。光之战士看着自己几乎算是骨化的双手，背后的翅膀合拢下来，发出一声呜咽。声音如破败的风琴一般，在悲鸣之外重叠出喑哑的调子。它传出很远，几乎振动幻影都市障壁之外的海水：但全城只还有一个活着的人。

活人被惊扰到了，于是推开房门。爱梅特赛尔克对着他打量几眼，继而蹲下身去，伸出手拨开他的翅膀：“真是美丽的怪物……不能让你曾经的同伴们看看你现在的样子，实在有些可惜。”光之战士喘息着，他听不清，也不大看得见，无影的暗之力更让他觉得厌恶，抽搐着向后瑟缩。

“但现在还为时过早啊……”

爱梅特赛尔克拽着锁链，强迫他站起来，靠上一旁的墙壁。光之战士的双眼茫然地大睁，不断扭动身躯想要摆脱束缚。无影任由他这么挣扎了一会儿，嗤了一声，捏着他的两腮迫使他张开嘴，又伸进两根手指压过舌头，用指尖轻勾软腭。那本该是带着点淫靡意味的举动，但他的手套既没被唾液濡湿，更不能听见对方的呻吟，反倒是注入的暗之力让光之战士感到刺痛，继而发出短促沙哑的尖嘶。

这并不能阻止光之战士的身体坠向噬罪者的深渊，却像渔网一般将他漂溺的意识打捞回肉体。他深深地呼出一口气，却发觉口腔内被填满了。那些以太像火一样从他的舌面开始燃烧，火星从喉口滚落下去，熏蒸出浓郁的痛楚来。

他想干呕，想咬下去，但舌与齿被牢牢地控制住了。直到他再一次因为忍受不住灼烧而喘气，爱梅特赛尔克才将手指抽出来，指尖上沾了些许亮晶晶的粘液。

“爱梅特……”光艰难地挤出人类的声音。他认出面前的人，反倒没有挣扎。那双蓝宝石般的眸子本来已被侵蚀成噬罪者的烟灰色，此刻却找回了一点昔日的色彩：只不过满溢着阴郁和愤怒。

光没有开口质问，但无影很容易就读懂了其中意思：“你也不需要急着变成怪物。虽然是件没意义的事，但你坚持的时间比我想象中还长。”他捏着光的肩头，钳住翅膀根部扭转，迫使光转过身去。

“所以我想了想，不如留着你见见这个世界的最后一刻。”

他撩开长袍，解下裤子，将性器露出来。并不过分狰狞，微弯的一根抵在光的后穴上。那里的皮肤虽然和其他部位并无二致，但还算柔软，白色的皱褶轻微翕动着。

光觉察到异样，向身后猛地伸出手推开他。骨爪几乎擦过爱梅特赛尔克的下腹，却被生生地遏止住了。那只握住羽翅的手向下一拉，疼的光发抖，爪子也蜷了起来。爱梅特赛尔克借着这个力道，将性器楔进光之战士的后穴里。

透明的体液混着几缕淡红从交合处渗出，在光的腿根上稍稍晕开。他的动作略有些粗暴，令这唯一可称柔软的地方受了些伤，却也让接纳变得容易。

“唔！”光之战士因后穴的裂痛而呜咽了一声，异化的双手在墙上抓动，却没有留下丝毫痕迹。爱梅特赛尔克牢牢地按住光，用力地抽插起来。

那仅仅只是进出身体的动作而已。他没有得到带着情欲的抚触，那根阴茎也未曾在内壁中碾转流连，只是尺寸可观，多少能照顾到应当带来快乐的部位。光的阴茎始终不能完全硬起来，快感时不时地在他的脊骨上炸开，而从始至终，暗之力一直萦绕着，从内部侵入他的身体，折磨着自下而上的每一寸。

“噬罪者的变化甚至影响到了本能吗……”后穴的水声逐渐黏腻，阴茎一进一出之间，甚至翻起几丝泡沫，在石膏白般的肤色映衬下，显得亮晶晶的；属于噬罪者——野兽一样的生物——的本能让光无法完全抗拒这场交合，他双膝发软，只能紧贴着墙壁喘气。

他的任何反应都没能让身后的人停止，或者怜悯，只是用力操进最深处，再全部抽离，重复着给予他十分有限的愉悦。他被这样交织着的痛苦与快感逼上了高潮，大张的翅膀微微扇动，骨爪在墙上抓挠，另一只则无意识地向下腹摸索，想要去抚慰已经渗出不少前液的性器。但爱梅特赛尔克的手伸过来掐住爪根，连带着手臂向后扭；他的腰部也不再遭到钳制，触感鲜明的布料贴上他的下腹，在相触的皮肤上浮起一阵紫色的烟气。

“啊啊——啊！”过多的暗之力一股脑地涌了进去，结成某种咒术的形状。光嘶喊着，甚至是哭喊，疼痛让他完全支撑不住自己的身体，翅膀也一下子合拢了，朝前抵着墙，在蒸腾的光雾中包住他。像是沸油中淋了水，或是被绑缚在烈日下的妖异一般——无法言喻的疼痛。如果不是那个近乎于拥抱的姿势，他此刻已经软倒在地面上。

爱梅特赛尔克放开了钳制，只是抱着他的腰将精液射进去，“我是在帮你。”随后将性器抽了出来，就那样看着光委顿下去，在地上不住地颤抖。

那战栗持续了好一会儿。有一瞬间，光以为自己悉数剥离了噬罪者的部分，因为那个由暗之力组成的咒术那样痛，几乎将他的意识劈成两半。他的阴茎早已垂落下来，只有铃口处些许晶莹昭示着先前的愉悦。他视线下移，却没有在自己的小腹上发现什么奇怪的痕迹，于是伸手摸了摸。

光忽然升起了一个念头：他的身体里有“多余”的光之力。可这并非一个噬罪者该有的想法。但小腹处的异样之感如此明显，仔细触摸却空无一物。

“你做了什么？”

施以痛苦的人已经穿戴齐整了。爱梅特赛尔克蹲下来，唇角带着一点满意的笑容：“我说过了吧？这是在帮你。”


	2. （二）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 内含……产卵描写。比较过激，请慎入。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 他飞上阿科拉塔。

那之后，光的症状得到了些许缓解。他不再用无休止的睡眠麻痹自己，反正在这幻影都市中并无他人，即便怎样迎来终结也无关紧要；意识渐渐清醒了，他偶尔能从角落里找到些过往的记忆，零碎的对话、烹饪配方、风景，或是别的。他离开平日里呆着的房间，走上亚马乌罗提的街道，却没有再见到爱梅特赛尔克。在身着黑衣的居民中，他显得格格不入。

那个符文——他也不知道是否应该如此称呼——就那样在身体当中留了下来。他调动光之力时总会有轻微的不畅通感，小腹里仿佛被挽了一个结，但他伸爪仔细摸索的时候，却什么也没有。

——————————

他坐在角落里看书。这是存放在学院内的一本植物志，爱梅特赛尔克的魔力是如此庞大，以至于不仅纸张的触感别无二致，甚至连墨水在纸面伸展时留下的纹理亦能看清。苍白的骨爪握住书页，把绘着草茎，花瓣的平面握出一个褶皱。

残存的一点记忆告诉他，冒险生涯中，他还算是一个处处留心的冒险者：在探索笔记上画出所见风景，每到安歇的旅馆便记下一篇文字抒发所感，也乐得向当地人学习零碎又新奇的知识。这本植物志的作者似乎也是一个喜爱旅行的家伙，插图的解说栏内有他创造时的理念，来源——很多他无法辨认的名词——和想象中的应用，于是书本的角落里遍布简笔画。

门外出现了传送魔法的以太波动。无影结束了准备工作，决定回来这里休息。即便诺弗兰特已经破碎得不成样子，可黑风海仍然是唯一没遭污染的地方。爱梅特赛尔克摘下兜帽，慢吞吞地向前，走过米特隆院的水池与侯爵魔界花坛。隔着成排的花架，他看见了一个金灿灿的身影：全诺弗兰特唯一的灵光卫——曾经的光之战士——靠在墙角，费力地读着一本书。

“……不会很凉么？”他自言自语地停下脚步。阿尼德罗学院里的书大多是创造物研究手稿以及创造物观察手稿，还因为时不时外出考察的缘故，这里收录了相当数量的旅行札记。这在他眼里不比人民辩论馆的辩论记录，或是每周准时出现在广场阅览架上的剧本更有趣。但有一个人不这样。如果他会留在亚马乌罗提而不是跑得不见人影，那十有八九是在这个收着“闲书”的地方阅读，或者为这儿的收藏添砖加瓦。

光什么都没察觉到，仍旧不紧不慢地翻着页。灵光卫太亮了，又是即将迎来终结的死物，连四处乱蹦的叶小妖也绕着他走。几只曼德拉草从土里钻出来，看见门边的无影，叽叽喳喳地扑了上去。食肉植物永远喜欢活的。

光被吵醒了。他抬起头，看见站在远处的爱梅特赛尔克。他的视线直直地看过来，没有嫌恶，没有轻蔑，翻涌着他无法读懂的思绪，是止不住震荡的金色波浪。他怔了怔，背后翅膀“哗”地展开，几个呼吸间就越过长廊，从露台上飞走了。

爱梅特赛尔克挥开脚下的小东西，捡起摊开的植物志，合拢在光方才坐过的地方。

响指声过后，哈鲁马路特院内空无一人。

——————————

光之战士在半空盘旋了一圈，飞上阿科拉塔。这座迎客的电梯早已停止运作，没有人会来，也没有人会走。精巧的大理石建筑和随浪飘动的海葵之间，隔着一层透明的光幕。

方才看书的时候，光觉得自己的身体里有些异样。似乎有什么东西嵌在腹腔深处，那个符文所在的位置。它缓慢地向下滚落，却又卡得结实，让他不住地收缩肌肉去感受。但想起先前那场性事中的痛楚，他无法再思考，逼着自己将目光转向别的方向。

他第一次踏上亚马乌罗提的土地时，并没有急着进城。俾斯麦的水泡举起了整个黑风海，为幻影都市镀上一层绿松石般的天幕。这景象过于静谧，过于美丽，使他不由得在露台的缺口坐下来眺望，浑然忘却脚下是干涸的海沟。

如今这虚假的天幕仍然幽邃，但他知晓，一切都不一样了。如果他真的从这里直直地升到海平面上去，迎接他的将是空无一物的纯白。

光之战士转过身，将背和羽翼留给这座城市。而后他单膝跪下，将骨爪搭上去，虚握的另一只撑在额前，像在圣阿玛达·兰玛达那样，在库尔札斯那样，在天极白垩宫那样。噬罪者的眼泪也是纯白的，落在地上结出一朵冰花。

光感觉有些难受，低低咳了几声。腹内的异物感越来越重，像块又厚又黏的明胶，内里却有些坚硬。他跪下另一条腿，用尖锐的指甲去触碰小腹，那里隆起浅浅的弧度。

他感到一阵毫无来由的，奇异的喜悦。与此同时，他察觉喉咙里似乎有什么东西，从咽壁攀上喉口。光伸出一只手来，难耐地挠着脖颈。光以太从他微张的唇边不断坠下，在落地的那一刻黏成细丝。

光想站起来，但腹腔内毫无预兆地散发出热度，连紫黑色的符文都浮上了表皮；那些东西在他的腹内急剧胀大，变得愈来愈坚硬，碾磨着他的内壁。有些卵融化了，顺着穴口流下胶状的粘液，和先前滴落的那些交织在一起，组成一张过于粗糙的网。

光大睁着眼睛。他的阴茎已经不受控制地翘起了，卵不断长大坠下，压迫着他，带来生理上的愉悦。起先他能感觉到有羽毛扰动，或者蛋壳般的钝尖压着那一点，再是一只探出来的细小指甲四处戳弄，快感层层叠叠地涌上来，让他双腿不由自主地分开。

“呃……呃……”另一种过于异样的喜悦很快笼罩住他，那是属于这具怪物般的身体的——新的生物被灵光卫诞育。光逐渐分不清后穴里的感受，腿根处黏糊糊的，浆液四溢，那些东西好像搅动在一起，又恶意地分离，与他一样成为混乱的一团。他只知道有东西从他的身体里爬出来，散发出和他一样的光芒。

他整个人仰躺着，一只爪子紧抓着大理石栏杆，舒爽得浑身颤抖。无法遏止的高潮与虚幻的喜悦让他只能发出断续的，小兽一般的哽咽。新生的噬罪灵早已孵出来了：他们诞生自灵光卫的记忆与想象，因此长得各不相同，但无一例外是幼体。有着莹白翅膀的仙子飞上高空，留下尖利又幼稚的笑声；接着是雏鸟，是小犬，甚至有造型丑陋的妖异。那些噬罪者像星星一样升上幻影都市的天空，四处飞舞着，而这一切都倒映在光的眼里。

爱梅特赛尔克从远处飞下来。他一刻也没有把目光移开过，从祈祷到受难，全部看在眼中。他降落在几乎昏厥的光身边，接着俯下身去。光没有丝毫反应，他的胸膛起伏着，无法停止喘息。一根带着尖锐长甲的手指擦过光的面颊，轻轻刮去他脸上残余的泪水。金属冰冰凉的，让他条件反射般眨了眨眼。手指接着向后移，将他的头捧得稍高了些；而后他的视线里笼入一片阴影。

光感受到他的嘴唇，像骤然坠落的花朵在唇上停留了片刻。随后一阵风拂过，将那朵花吹走了。


	3. （三）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 清水，少量血腥（？）描写。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 亚马乌罗提的星星。

光之战士从梦中醒来。

他习惯性地看了看自己的手掌：骸骨白的皮肤，骨节膨大，末端伸出细而尖的金色指甲。他碰了碰手指，甲片交错间发出金属般的刮擦声。他困惑地起身，才发觉自己还在平常歇息的房间里，螺壳一样的壁灯微微泛光，巨大的床铺干净整洁，中央凹陷出一个似人非人的形状。

他感觉身上松快许多，似乎睡了很久，又好像只阖着眼休息了几秒：梦里他将大剑扔在地上，白桦木的矮桌前围着一圈冒险者，而他满斟酸麦芽啤酒，在嘈杂声中一饮而尽。门外吹着刺骨的寒风，所有人都在酒馆躲懒。光怔了怔，拉开窗帘。

他见到了亚马乌罗提的第一个白日。

或者说，星夜。

这座城市里没有噬罪者可以啃食的对象，也没有离开的道路。这些新生的小东西因此变得无害了起来，在门廊和行道树上成为四处活动的点缀。马克连萨斯广场的一角，铺着米色地砖的长走道边，有两个亚马乌罗提市民正你一言我一语地辩论。爱梅特赛尔克斜靠在栏杆上，眼睛微阖，上半身朝着他们。

光停下脚步，站在浓密的紫色树冠后面。

_ 【……理念管理的本质是提取对人类有益的概念，没错吧？那些创造魔法所创造出的生物，发展的可比研究员们预想得还要快呢。登录者本人都承认，它们的发展能够让人感受到多样性。】_

_ 【虽然的确提供了很多有价值的研究……但我还是认为“生物”方面的理念管理不该放宽。毕竟创造的先决条件，是要保证“纯洁”与“无害”。如果出现无法估量的发展，连一丝一毫的再创造都不能达成的话，就是本末倒置了嘛。】_

_ 【至少先前的研究中，大部分都作为合格案例保留下来，甚至被拉哈布雷亚大人指名加入了参考资料……正是因为有预想不到的发展存在，才有更多值得研究的未知。而且，只要在魔法的量级上进行限制，就会减少“危害”发生的可能。】_

_ 【我稍微有点赞同你的想法了。但其实有一例——内梅兹卡荆棘——被创造者投放到了河流旁边，把一整片草甸的状态都改变了。创造者说他也没想到带来这样的结果。所以如果再出现类似事件的话，就太令人担心了。】_

“啊，那边的小朋友。”

光回过神来，发现自己不知不觉走得近了。

“你是怎么想的？关于‘生物’这个理念，创造管理局应该放宽限制吗？”

光之战士记得自己似乎在哪里围观过这样的一场辩论，但话题并不相同。他也本不该理解话里“创造魔法”，“理念”之类的名词，可有那么一个似是而非的念头冒出来，在他的喉头滚动。

“应该放宽……”光好半天才吐出一个词。他的器官异化得更严重了，平日里也缺乏交流的机会，音节像石头一样从嘴里掉出来；两位亚马乌罗提市民则耐心地等待着，连姿势都不曾改变。

“创造魔法……造出的生物……是生命。生命会发展……壮大……有许多可能。”

“这还真是个新奇的角度啊。”其中一位歪了歪头，“因为生命的发展具有多样性，所以不应该加以限制……也就是说，过分限制概念的精度，反而无益于更好地使用魔法。”

“说得真好听。”旁观者懒洋洋地道，“内梅兹卡荆棘造就了一条死河，这还仅仅是植物。如果羽蛇神的闹剧还能让他们对自由发展的生物听之任之，甚至把这种权限开放给阿尼德罗学院以外的人——用不了两天我们的首都就会毁于一旦。”

这本是一句相当无厘头的反击，然而在场对此最了解的恐怕也只有这一人。光动了动嘴唇，不知道该不该说点什么，却发现两位市民结束了例行公事般的赞赏，早已看向对方，从第一句话开始谈起。他们的创造者被彻底屏蔽掉了。

他的脚下传来很细微的嗡鸣声。光低下头，发现一只钝口螈般的噬罪者陷在行道树的凹陷里一动不动。

……幼崽。

他有一瞬间想抱起噬罪者，它看起来十分虚弱；但那个念头随即被压下去了。有什么东西簌簌地摇动树枝，发出尖利的叫声，以迅雷不及掩耳之势扑向那只钝口螈。一只仙子外形的噬罪者掐住了钝口螈的鳃，用尖利的长指甲撕下一片，接着塞进嘴里。

“那可不是你的幼崽。”

他僵住了。

“新生的小怪物，啧啧。”爱梅特赛尔克站起来，“如果我把它们丢到诺弗兰特去，不出三天就能撕碎这个世界。”

钝口螈的左半边鳃已经没了，伤处不断地流出白色黏液。那只仙子半跪在它蠕虫般的身体环节旁吞食着战利品，猎物从胸到尾破了一个大洞，露出几根白森森的肋骨。它们弯折出一个可爱的弧度，莹白的黏液丝丝缕缕地滴下，在空气中微微晃动着。

很快，猎物的大半个身体都被吃掉了。留在地上的只有一条尾巴，和半个头颅。头颅上的眼睛发灰，歪着瞧向天空。仙子发出一阵喜悦的鸣叫，光之力很快包裹住了它，缠绕出一个茧来；而后茧被撕裂，它变得更大了些，第二对翅膀在空中微微地颤动，六条触角钻出面颊。光看着它向半空中飞，喉结滚动了一下。

他想要吃掉这只噬罪者，尽管他依稀记得，前一日它还在诞生的时候用爪子挠过他的穴口。

“可没有别的灵光卫像你一样做到这种事。把多余的光之力当做新的生物去诞育，”

_ 【你是怎么想的？关于‘生物’这个理念，创造管理局应该放宽限制吗？】_

“被夺走了光，还想吃掉它来补充，”

光有些恍惚，他弓起身子，面对着那只噬罪者。

“简直就是……”

** 生命会发展，壮大，有许多可能。**

爱梅特赛尔克的表情陡然变得懒散又厌烦：“光之怪物，过来。”

他眼睛中渴求的光芒暗下去了，温驯又顺从地走向马克连萨斯广场的一角，走到了爱梅特赛尔克旁边。


	4. （四）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 依旧清水的一章。  
血腥描写注意。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 他成为诺弗兰特唯一的神。

黑风海为他们让出一条通道，刺目的天光重入眼帘。

距离灵光卫——光之战士——坠入海中的那一天，已经过去了许多时候。诺弗兰特看上去更狭窄了，光依稀记得黑风海北边应当有座什么城市，或者漂亮的海岛；如今只有一道刺目的界线分隔水陆，仅有的棕土地宛若疤痕，将纯白的世界皱出大块色斑。

他飞得很高，缀在爱梅特赛尔克身后沉默地向下看。刚变成噬罪者的时候，他其实在诺弗兰特徘徊了一阵子，光之加护让他仍然保有理性，像蚁蛀的橡树那样从里到外缓慢地衰败。那时候第一世界还留有人类顽强生活的痕迹，塔罗斯在走，矿山中叮当作响，阿马罗四处翱翔；如今这里只剩下有限的人类聚落，一些岩洞，或是草棚。

“太亮了，还真是不适应啊。”爱梅特赛尔克假惺惺地伸出一只手遮挡光芒，“我不明白你为什么还想上来看看。”

他没说话，也不想回答，继续向东方飞行。那里有片面积相当大的正常土地，从空中俯瞰下去，甚至还有不少东西在地面上移动。混沌之光的照耀下，他几乎是惬意地伸开了翅膀，手爪像某种猫科动物那样微微地蜷了蜷，再落下好几星码。

这里没有酒馆，没有农田，没有畜栏，灌木和杂草长得高过石堆，歪歪扭扭地延展到几颗破房子附近。裸岩上稀稀落落地绘着什么——水晶的破片散着微光摆成一个圈，白色橙色的染剂在中央填出花纹，不大像是装饰画，倒如同某种法阵。周围落下潦草的记号，组成一句话，或是一个词。更多的涂鸦被抹黑了。

两个衣能蔽体的人从屋后冒出，朝荒废的造船厂走去。其中一个手里拿着半长的刀具，颜色很深，大约锈蚀了一部分。隔着栈桥和崖壁，只言片语飘了过来：

“……半只蜂鸟。”

“面粉差不多见底了。”

“我们就弄点野果……”

光的翅膀扇得更急切了。

“几天，几个星期……”爱梅特赛尔克站在他背后，“坚持了这么久的残次品。这些多少是托你的福，光之怪物。”

“……不。”他含混不清地吐出一个字来。

“如果不是在黑风海底，你只会转化出更多的噬罪者，甚至灵光卫……成为这个世界的灾难之源。”

那里早已变成了废墟。石砌的白墙倒塌了大半，地砖片片碎裂浸在水中，被海索草的根胡乱地抓成一团。大片大片的灌木从海角附近长下来，一直延伸到落影崖的东边。两人在灌木中穿行，采摘枝条上的野果，用衣摆将它们卷住。他们弯下腰的时候，光甚至无法辨别这两人的身形，只看见枝条间影影绰绰。他们自然也没有注意到动物的呼吸声。

从他的角度看过去，所有的都一清二楚。一头棕褐色的珂露西亚野牛——带着角——往造船厂的方向去。它很瘦，肋骨根根分明，块头却大得不正常，后背凸起一个诡异的结节。野牛蹭着灌木向前，带起粗粝的沙沙声。人类对身后的东西丝毫没有察觉，他们像两株山地小麦，被风吹弯下去，再颤悠悠弹回来，身上的东西愈来愈沉。

野牛一脚踏在麦穗前面。拿着刀的人转过身，哆嗦着往后退，和同伴背连着胸黏在一起，眼睛四处乱瞟；光紧紧地盯视着远处：“我去看看。”

身后没有回应。

他在风里忽然意识到，这话是他曾经对同伴说的。当然他现在并没有这种意义上的同伴，曾经的那些人可能变成枯骨，或者回到原初世界为他们的朋友树立一座纪念碑，等待重整旗鼓的那一天。这里只有两个怪物。这念头飞快地逝去了，数个呼吸间他掠到野牛身边，在后者的蹄子快把人类踩成肉泥之前接近；接着他狠抓上去，在野牛的体表留下五道血痕。野兽受了惊吓，发出一阵喷鼻声，双角直冲光的肚腹。

他发现自己并不需要使用什么武具，灵光卫的爪和牙都足够尖利，而野兽身体里散发着甜美的以太气息，他只需要——

“砰”的一声，野牛倒下去了。它的喉咙到胸口被撕开一条裂缝，血液在地上润湿一小片。光半跪在这头野兽的身旁，享用着鲜活的生命。

“灵光卫，灵光卫来了——”他的耳边传来支离破碎的叫喊，“是厄戈普——”

为什么那两个人类不逃呢？光在进食的间隙模模糊糊地想了一下，又继续舔舐爪缝间的肉与鲜血。自从排出“多余”的光之力以后，他再也没进食过，饿得他腹中发痛。以太的味道好极了，力气在四肢里暖洋洋地穿行，还有热气蒸腾的红色液体，只是分量少了些。

“脚印，哈哈，脚印！”那声音像被吊在细线上，晃得老高，“它出来了，从海里——该死的——天堂之门打开啦！”

饥饿感稍稍退去了。他摸着腹部转过身，两个人类跪在他身后没有几星码的位置，脸色惨白，眼睛却亮得骇人，配上嘴角时不时抽动的微笑，像是被精炼过头的样子。

似乎不大够。光这样想着，用尖甲穿透了他们的喉咙。

——————————

爱梅特赛尔克坐在岩石上，兜帽把他的面容遮得严严实实。诺弗兰特地面上行走的灵魂越来越少，它们被困入胶冻般的混沌之光，或者随着被吞没的大地一起回归冥河。这一切都很好，只是他有些累了。或者换个说法，从他开始这份“工作”以来，没有哪天是不累的。

他像个真正的观众那样欣赏这出戏剧。角色很有意思，虽然它们死得只剩一个；布景也惟妙惟肖，第一世界的人足够绝望，那些“厄戈普的脚印”就是最好的证明。他不由得想起拉哈布雷亚：起初他满怀着崇敬说“佐迪亚克是我们的真神”的时候，他和艾里迪布斯交换了一个意味深长的眼神，他们都觉得这位曾经的议长大人入戏太深，转生种们已经离开了次元狭缝，没必要在知根知底的人面前那么卖力。后来他才发现，拉哈布雷亚眼里的狂热并非作假，名叫夙愿的魔鬼伸出无数只手，把他的灵魂扯碎了扔进地狱。

谁会信神呢？那两个人类的血液从光跪着的地方滴了下来，和野牛的血液混在一块，汇成汩汩殷红流到他的脚下，为舞台盖上层层叠叠的幕布。他想起自己为加雷马帝国写下的一句箴言：“我们的双手能够创造神迹。”亚马乌罗提人也不信神，善用创造魔法比寄托信仰来得有用，他们热爱研究与科学，他自然也不信。 可人造的神把一切都毁了。 他看着面前的光之战士，竟然无法分辨，在行走黑暗的一万年中，假装残次品和假装残次品的神究竟哪个比较好过。


	5. （五）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 开车警告，内含指奸描写，微量兽化描写。  
ooc警告，私设警告。  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 他们一起沉入黑风海。

熠熠生辉的灵魂此刻被雾气包裹，在火与雪里沉浮。光之战士被无尽光照得有些久，又摄取了足够的以太，整个人仍是昏乱的。

“……恢复不过来了？”爱梅特赛尔克站起身，踩着血泊走过去，靴底却没有沾上任何污物。光的身体在破碎，过量的以太如石榴子那样挤破他的表皮，在皮肤上绽开寸寸亮线；那双蒙了灰翳的眼睛瞧着他，喜悦和痛苦像沙尘一样在其中翻搅。而他站在伸出手就能碰到的地方，直视着那双眼睛默不作声。

血腥味顺着鼻腔向上钻，些微的饱足感让他略略回神。他快要被吞没了：吃掉了整整三个生物的以太却仍然贪婪，光之力仿佛一汪化金水，将人类的部分裹进去再迅速消解，冒出惬意的气泡。他转动眼珠，才发觉自己一直盯着爱梅特赛尔克：“让我……回去……”让他回到黑风海里面吧，溃破的灵魂随罪孽一同消散，或是再妄想着挽留几个为人的瞬间。

他听见对方叹了一口气。那个充溢着暗之力的躯体靠近了他——他将头凑得更近，半要深吸半要舔吮地去攫取那些以太，双臂攀上垂在他脸旁的手。然后他被轻轻地托起来，仿佛某种默认。

“唔……”尖爪破开爱梅特赛尔克的衣料，露出其下不见天日的皮肤，又抹上暗红色。光胡乱地蹭着这具躯体，不时发出细细的哼声，像取食羚羊的幼狮。他的牙齿在胸前，手臂和脖颈上啃咬着，把无影的衣服弄皱，撕破，再划下一道又一道血痕。他的身体整个贴紧了，翅膀也微微伸开，挡住了身后所有的光。爱梅特赛尔克伸出尚有空间活动的手臂，缓慢地摩挲了一下这只野兽的头顶，随后以一种不容拒绝的力道，将他按倒在旁边的岩石上。

光的双腿被分开了。两根手指抵上穴口，在附近抚摸，然后探入。那里被情欲浸染得软化了些，但仍有些滞涩，只将将容纳进一个指节。他的性器高昂，有液体向下濡湿惨白的皮肤，再被拇指轻轻地蹭下去，在入口处打转。手指因此更加深入，在湿润紧窄的穴肉里一寸寸向内摸索，再于绞缠中逼出几道喘息。

光的脊骨到尾椎一节一节地透着痒，好像有什么东西要穿破皮肤钻出来似的。他的腹内也泛起异样：光以太组成的卵在肠道深处嵌了一会儿，坠在中央与指尖相触。那东西随着粘液不断胀大，呆在一个不上不下的位置，又被指尖抵着不能离开，令他不住地收缩后穴，发出毫无意义的，破碎的哀叫。

“真是的，和野兽一样……”无影的语气又轻又缓，如常傲慢，从光之战士身体中流出的液体打湿了他的手指，再越过指缝滴落在地上。这场面情色而狼藉，但手指却没有在穴内更进一步，而是按着光体内的东西——直到指下一轻——它碎开了。那直接引出了光的一声哽咽。他忍不住拱了拱腰，尖爪在阴茎上磨蹭了几下，一缕精液沿着指甲滑到腹上。

暗之力卷上那些碎块，像化冰般舔舐它们，在穴里漫起一层高热与刺痛。光被刺激得性器又抬了起来，又舒爽又难受，伸着手想去推拒爱梅特赛尔克的手腕。那两根手指并没有停下来的意思，旋转着在内里搅出沉闷粘稠的声音，间或抚慰一下光的敏感点。他整个人浸在情欲里昏昏沉沉，暗之力带来绵延不去的灼痛，却忍不住想要更多，无意识地绞着手指。但很快他便无暇顾及那里的感受了：尾椎处似乎有奇特的感觉，有什么东西顶着那片皮肤，快要破开它钻出来。

光仰面躺着，被快感折磨得无力支起身体，只能伸出手胡乱摸索。他背上的皮肤也被光之力绽开了，细线间有微妙的触感，从后腰到尾椎绽出一个豁口。破裂的地方湿淋淋的，却并不疼，有柔韧的肉芽渐渐胀大，伸出细长的一条撑开他微拢的左手。皮肤上泛起一阵痒，他只好用指节剐蹭，所触却异常坚硬：“我……背上……啊！”

无影的手指在那一点上重重碾磨。

破碎的句子在中途变了调，光无法控制下腹的抽搐，忍不住做射精的动作。爱梅特赛尔克的另一只手还带着手套，金属指甲的尖端在铃口轻轻戳弄，锐利的边缘有意无意地蹭过周围的皮肤。这个动作绷断了光脑子里最后的一根弦，失去支撑的另一条腿滑到一旁，伴着呜咽射了出来，发亮的以太和精液混在一起，在黑色布料上留下斑驳的痕迹。

那团组织变得更大了些，有细密的鳞片从根部长出。这条新生的尾巴垂在石头上动也不动，配合他背部渐渐冒出的白色与金色鳞片，显出一种扭曲又怪异的美感。光感觉自己的思维渐渐迟缓了，一种莫名的困倦涌上来，混杂着快感的余韵，隐秘而绵软的绞痛，像潮水卷起沙粒那样带走他。他挣扎着保持最后一丝清醒，向身前的人伸出手，握住了他的衣角。

无影将手指抽出来，随意地在光的大腿上抹了一把，蹭掉那些黏糊糊的液体。灵光卫身体中的以太也腐蚀着他，发出很轻微的，滋滋的响声，但他浑不在意，只是盯着光之战士，仿佛真的在看那张面孔。面孔之下，灵魂已经和混沌之光拥抱在了一起，四散，开裂，逐渐沉寂，像一粒摔裂的玻璃球泡进胶液。那些鳞片还在持续不断地生长，很快覆盖了半条尾巴和附近的皮肤，大有恶化的趋势。光的肩胛骨也裂出两道缝隙，冒出白森森的，不知道是骨头还是肢体的什么东西。

“我很想把你留在这。”爱梅特赛尔克开口，然后打了一个响指。

* * *

“厄戈普。”光在昏昏沉沉中听见声音。他分明闭着眼，面前却是苍凉的珂露西亚岛，“诺弗兰特要完啦。”

一个尖细的嗓音说道。

他感觉周身湿润，好像躺在海潮里。水波又软又暖，将他重新推上沙滩。他忍不住想活动手脚，想深吸一口气，在久违的惬意中放松；然后他真的那样做了，水还按照原来的轨迹流淌。

“没关系，没关系。”另一个声音轻得像诱哄，“我们可以活到最后一天。”

变成彻头彻尾的野兽。这感觉真好，光模模糊糊地想。除了猎食，生殖，睡眠，没有什么别的事需要思考。只是有点没想到，他居然还能听懂人类说的话。

“然后呢？”有人问。

他又试着伸手捞了一把，水依然没动，另一种触感在腕上明晰了起来：什么东西和他的皮肤摩擦着，圈得很紧。原来那些人在看见灵光卫的时候，还会选择会把它困住吗？

“灵光卫厄戈普会降临在我们面前。”那声音传到他耳边，“看到那些脚印了吗？写了厄戈普的名字。他会沿着脚印找我们。他会带走所有的人。”

_ 厄-戈-普_……语调愉悦轻盈，细细地颤，带着气流在嘴边打转。那不是在喊一个人，或者英雄。他忽然想笑一声，但胸前闷闷的，好像压着一整座石塔，让他喘不上气。

“等到最后一天的时候，诺弗兰特会变成纯白的。这里干净又漂亮，没有污秽，没有遗憾。”

困倦再度袭来。这次他没觉得痛，没再长出什么，脑袋也不像灌了胶，只是有一种无法言喻的轻快拥抱着他。声音越来越远，珂露西亚岛也越来越远。他可能正走在无光之海里。这么说来，无影也离他很远。他果然还是被留在外面了。

“那我们会去哪里？”

光闭上眼睛——他觉得他闭上了眼睛。好像有什么东西在抚摸他，触碰他，但那都无关紧要。他不会再醒过来。

** “去天上。”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *其实这里原定还有一辆车的，但搞人外x人外实在是太费脑子且ooc，所以可能会作为番外放出，或者干脆就咕了。至于发生了什么，还是全靠脑补吧。  
*我开车太菜了，希望你们不要打我，哭泣。


	6. （六）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本篇有亲亲。  
药物使用警告  
苏摩来源于学院老三路上的同名小怪，考据见微博。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *轻易说出口的，不是真名。

短暂的黑夜过去后，光之泛滥再也没有停下脚步。但和之前不一样，诺弗兰特没有随处可见的噬罪者了。一切威胁生存的因素都被清除，最终被清除的，是生命本身。

光之战士收拢翅膀靠着栅栏坐下，把尾巴伸出缝隙，搅动一滩水洼。他望着创造管理局背面的大海礁，白色在灰黑的岩面上缓慢下渗，像杯失手泼上去的牛奶。自己是何时回到亚马乌罗提的？他记不清，但那片海礁之前还是一整块深灰，所以这一觉或许很久。

尾巴很长，配合腰上冒出的鳞片，让他觉得自己从灵光卫变成了奇美拉。他想，也许之前他吃掉的是一个敖龙族，或者两个。这念头停了一秒：“啊，是人……”愧疚感后知后觉地从深处翻涌上来，呛得他满口酸涩。不过事到如今，也没人有余裕去原谅这种罪过。他记得自己在第八灵灾里死去了，毫无罪孽可言，只是拯救来得晚了些；在那个星球尚未分裂的时候，自己也未曾幸免于难，也许当了这位无影眼中的罪人。

而今这两者他皆不是。

“你快睡得和我一样久了，光之怪物。”他的身边忽然出现一团黑雾，声音和形体紧随其后，“亚马乌罗提还好看吗？”

“你打算留我到什么时候？”

他感觉身后的水洼变干了，尾巴在空气中泛起一丝凉意，“那就要看你什么时候决定去死了。你身体里的光之力可以吞噬掉整个诺弗兰特——早一点，晚一点……我并不在乎多等几天。”

光沉默了，他低下头，决定不去看正在变成纯白土地的海礁。无影的语气平淡而轻松，他也知道这完全是一个事实。那么……

“爱梅特赛尔克，”

“嗯？”

“讲讲你们的事吧。”  
——————————

于是光得到了一个可以把尾巴搭在旁边的椅子。亚马乌罗提的时间在他眼前飞速地倒退，香雪球在花坛里开出蓬蓬纯白，阿尼德罗河里的小舟从下游奔向上游；行道树发芽抽枝，青鸟掠过楼宇，雕花窗里的灯光却恒久不灭。他一眨眼，那些景象却又都消失了，赤红的陨石从天上砸下来，几个来不及逃开的幻影横尸当场；拱门上的水晶掉了一地，石砖迸裂，溅出两块碎片，打在他腿上生生地疼。

然后这些也消失了。亚马乌罗提又恢复成寂静的样子，辩论声远远地传进他耳中。

光怔然地看着这一切。这里曾经比世界上的任何一个地方都要典雅壮美，如今只有海葵和藤壶游走攀附。他应该觉得震撼的，可他没有，这样的景象漂亮得有点陌生，充斥着克制与疏离，连打碎它们——祂们——都存着一丝理所应当的意味。

“从星球分裂开始到现在，一万多年的时间……”这语调与他在神影洞时如出一辙，“我们用了很多办法，最后才确定灵灾这个简便些的方式。但一开始的文明太过粗陋，连使用魔法干预以太都难以做到。”

“……我教会他们怎样运用以太，传授过请蛮神的知识。亚拉戈帝国的魔科学的发展本来没那么一帆风顺……他们再多努力一点，或许就能达到亚马乌罗提的高度。只可惜，残次品果然还是残次品。”

爱梅特赛尔克靠在长椅上，不紧不慢地叙述着。他还是带了些索鲁斯的口吻，把傲慢和自得揉进自己的功绩，却对过失与罪恶绝口不提。光一直安静地当着听众，直到这个男人以语气浮夸的展望世界合并的宏图作结，才轻声道：“你一定很累。”

他好像被这句话噎了片刻，随即轻蔑地哼了一声：“没错，如果你和你的同伴不三番五次地碍事，我可以少加好几年的班。”

光的声音低下去，像抿奶油一样含糊，“我是说，你一定很累。”

无影把头向外偏了偏，没作声。

“……我还会当一个冒险者。”

“随你的便，大英雄。”

“也还是会阻止你。”

他没得到回应。一种微妙的气氛飘散在两人周围，毕竟现在已到了死不死一念之间的地步，对着势不两立的敌人交代临终遗言未免太过可笑。他此刻才真真切切地感觉自己输了，不仅没觉得这嘲弄有多伤人，竟然还有点别的事想知道：“那我呢？我是说……以前。”

“我已经告诉你够多了。”不知道是不是错觉，那句话里好像含着一点儿哀愁，“反正你什么都想不起来。”

又来了，他想，他在升降梯前也这样说。那时候他忙着跟沃斯里决一死战，爱梅特赛尔克把那段称赞说得半是坦诚半是教唆，一派胡言这四个字在舌头前绕了一圈，然后他忍住了，目送他消失在以太的波动中。他好像也不那么需要万年之前的记忆，因为冒险者的旅途是那样壮阔、那样热烈、那样真实，值得异国诗人吹上八天八夜，更值得一本永远永远翻不到尽头的旅行笔录。光突然意识到，阿尼德罗学院里的每一本书都没有署名，那本充满碎碎念的植物志也没有；而他询问无影的名字，后者却轻描淡写地推走了问题。

他有没有留下一点什么……不那么虚假的东西？

响指声夺回了光的注意力。他扭过头去，发现爱梅特赛尔克手里多出了一只杯子，淡金色的液体在其中轻轻摇动。

即使隔着些许距离，光也嗅到了香气。自他变成灵光卫以来，人类的感官已经不大好用了，幻影都市里一砖一瓦都真实，他却连草木清新也觉不出。那是一股辛而甜腻的气息，像是鲜豆蔻掺着蜜与奶，在鼻尖上磨碎了，引得他抬手揩了一把：“是酒？”

“苏摩酒。”

他知道那东西，至少知道那个叫苏摩的玩意儿。很凶，看书的时候不小心踩过，险些被追出走廊：“那个学院里的创造物？”他又抽了抽鼻子，“闻起来真甜。”

“……你觉得它是甜的，那就是。”爱梅特赛尔克犹豫了片刻，低头啜饮。

光有些好奇：“不是吗？”他试图回忆起酒的味道，那似乎是绵长的……畅怀的……让人浑身发热的……某种东西。他应该也喝过甜的酒，但大约没有这样独特的味道，只好兴味盎然地盯着无影手中的酒杯。

然后他得到一个吻作回答。

无影用舌头撬开他的牙关，酒液顺着弧度落在舌面上。他并没有感觉到里面掺了多少暗以太，却烈得出奇，仿佛一团泡沫在嘴里烧化了。那种粉饰太平的甜逃向另一条舌头，留下无穷无尽的苦，好像把酒瓶里的邪祟*密密缝在柔软的黏膜上。

于是光四分五裂。他人类的感官回来了，视野里四散的白光如雪消融，只要轻轻转动眼珠，就能从一片花瓣看到头顶上的另一片花瓣，它们的纹理以奇妙的方式接在一起；血——如果那是血——径直冲向头顶和胸口，烧得他浑身燥热，甚至撞出不存在的心跳声。整座亚马乌罗提都在变亮，无数花木的芬芳从四周扑出来，汇成一个个有着人类面容的幻象，连兜帽间散落的发丝也无比清晰。

光急促地喘息着，像醉汉一样颠三倒四地挤出古怪的音节，灰色的眸子散成一滩泥浆。一个他黑袍裹身在天空下行走，一个他满身尘土望向阔别已久的故乡，一个他用光明劈开黑暗，一个他与人紧密相拥。他们都在说话，嘴唇开开合合却寂静无声。他们的身旁都有一片破碎的影子，这让光拔出视线，靠向近在咫尺的面孔。红色面具横亘在这张脸上，像一道桥，支住他不断下陷的意识；湿漉漉的镇尼*飞离嘴唇，在他耳边往复呢喃。

那是唇齿间封印的神谕，是灵魂上缠绕的恶咒，是他再也不能记起的名字。

“哈迪斯。”

他也跟着呢喃，好像称呼一个梦魇。

——————————

幻觉退去了，而他仍然呼吸急促，无意识地舔着嘴角。光发觉爱梅特赛尔克在看他：那是鄙夷，是哀愁，是厌倦，也是悲悯，是宽恕，是释然。那目光像长钉穿过他的心口，透过这具怪物躯体钉死另外一个身影。

他用余光描摹无影的面容。他看的人并不是我，光想，这没什么意外的，他同样没在看“爱梅特赛尔克”，那里坐着的大约是另外一个人，而漫长的时间将_另外一个人_消解了。

但他没来由地感到一阵难过。

他费力地挪动身体，拿走酒杯。小巧的玻璃杯里只剩下浅浅一层酒液，光仰头饮下，又凑到爱梅特赛尔克唇边，抬手按住他的后颈，原封不动地还给他。手底下属于加雷马人的躯体也微微发着热，他从始至终没有闭上眼睛，光在那团金色里看见自己，皮肤惨白，眼神聚不成焦；那个吻像炭火一样掉进去，烧掉了那些尖酸刻薄的词句，留下柔软温暖的唇瓣在齿下碾磨。酒液沿着两人相交的地方滴下来，在黑袍上晕出一小片水迹。

“哈迪斯。”他贴着无影的唇角，用很低的声音说。

光看见自己的影子轻轻抖动了一下，好像随着金色碎开了。

“看着我。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （*台词来自《加油大魔王》。是不是超古早……）  
（*镇尼，djinns/spirit，源自《午夜之子》。这是一个双关梗，猜对没奖。）


	7. （七）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章内含r18内容，角色死亡表现

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没有星星为我们指路。

苏摩酒的药力持续了很长时间，像一泓温泉水，把他笼罩在奇异的舒畅里，蒙蔽周遭的一切。光以为自己还在那张长椅上吻他，直到手指碰到软和的床单，才发现已经身处房间当中，跪在床上与他接吻。

哈迪斯的手拂过光的脸颊与高仰的脖颈，在他饱满的莹白色胸肌上流连，继而一路向下，越过皮肤间的裂隙，握着他翘起的阴茎揉弄。光被抚摸得浑身发抖，忍不住闭起眼睛更靠近一些。他不是个擅于情事的人，只能任凭哈迪斯将舌头来回勾弄吮吸，直到喘不上气，才低着头缓了一小会儿。

他伸出手，在那件黑袍上寻找纽结，或者什么开口的地方。光感觉哈迪斯捧着他后颈的手也落下去，划过翅膀和侧腰，将他往身前拢，然后大腿碰到了一根同样硬着的东西：“别太麻烦。”他听见哈迪斯这样说。抚摸他阴茎的手骤然收紧，在顶端不轻不重地捏了一把。那个作弄卓有成效：光哆嗦着，攥紧手下黑色的布料，好半晌才将它划开了。他脑袋里混混沌沌，尚在想怎么把手臂和下身的衣服也一起剥掉，就听见背后的响指声——他与面前的人赤诚相对。

哈迪斯一面吻他，一面继续玩弄他的性器，把流出的液体抹在光的后穴上。那个吻从额间滑落到鼻梁，又贴向光的颊侧——他的耳朵退化了，三只羽翅遮住耳孔，紧紧地贴着鬓发——用舌尖扫过轻盈又坚硬的羽毛，如舔舐羔羊般轻柔；然后拨开一道缝隙，顺着残余的软骨落下。

“唔嗯……”苏摩酒造成的，奇特的安定感消失殆尽，过分敏锐的触觉取而代之。他被舔吻逼得靠在哈迪斯肩头，闷闷地喘了一声，手也伸下去抚慰两根贴近的阴茎。当哈迪斯的手指增加到三根时，光高潮了，黏白的精液流出来，挂在棕色的毛发间。

“只是普通的酒而已，英雄阁下。”哈迪斯浑不在意地说着，继续往更深处探去，在他的后穴内缓慢抽送。那里终于灼烧出了人类的温度，甚至还稍高一些，渗着汁液的穴肉不住地吞咽着。光没有感到痛，但手指能给予的快感实在有限，他难耐却羞于索取，只用了点力道抱上去，紧贴着哈迪斯光裸的皮肤。

他察觉到光的动作，撤出左手，将阴茎抵上入口。扩张过的地方很容易便容纳了顶端，光小声喘息着向下蹲，直到吞下大半，才在略略清醒的思维里品出自己过分急切的欲求。

肠肉被一层层挤开，撑得过分饱满。光的动作相当不得要领，但那根东西直直地顶到最深处，每一次落下都让他双腿发颤。哈迪斯一直托着光的大腿方便他进出，等到他因为快感和无力而咬紧嘴唇的时候，才抽出性器，在光的尾巴根部掐了一把：“趴下去。”

光被刺激得浑身一抖，然后意识到他说了什么，闭着眼低下上半身。他在自己的呼吸声间听见哈迪斯的挪动，随后一只手将那根碍事的尾巴拨到旁边，阴茎再度挺了进来。

他的动作温柔而规律，每一次进出都抵着光的敏感点。光感觉身体更热了，他的后穴变得更加湿润，黏腻的水声从未停下。他好几次接近高潮，却又因为刺激不够强烈而落下去。那些快感像搅得太稠的麦芽糖，一层叠着一层流淌，缓慢地裹向腰腹。他忍不住收紧后穴，渴望得到更多。

“快一点……”

哈迪斯咬着牙哼了一声。他将性器抽离到只剩龟头，一只手向上握住羽根，又凶又狠地顶进去。光几乎跪不住，膝盖快要软下来，全靠哈迪斯支撑他的身体。他的后穴被药力和先前的碾磨完全打开了，每一次进出都能顶到那块软肉。光的喉咙里溢出接连不断的呻吟，肠道深处又酸又麻，哆嗦着达到高潮，阴茎也流出精液。哈迪斯没有因此停下，反而更用力地操着他，直到深处的入口也颤抖着张开。

“哈……啊……呃！”他的哽咽被生生卡在喉咙里，痛楚混合着快感涌上来，让他像受了刑一样颤抖。光整个人无力地陷下去，爪尖痉挛着蜷缩，甚至不小心划破了皮肤。他像一颗剥了皮的橙子，一枝满开的莲花，被哈迪斯翻来覆去绞拧出酸甜的汁液，连发皱的残余物也一寸寸抚平。

光不知道自己高潮了多少次。酒香也许散尽了，他被哈迪斯翻成正面，再度进入的时候，阴茎软趴趴地垂着，沾满闪亮的液体。光在失神边缘瞧着身上的人，他因为情欲而皮肤潮红，汗珠沿着鬓发滴下来，连浅金色的眼睛也烧成一捧岩浆。

哈迪斯握着他的腿用力地干了几下，随后射在他的后穴中。他感觉眼前一片白，小腹剧烈地抽搐，哑着的嗓子发不出半点声音，好半天才松弛下来。一只手抚上他的面孔，轻柔地擦拭他脸上的泪水与津液。光不住地喘息，仍然伸出手去揽哈迪斯的手臂，如同邀请对方卧榻而眠。而哈迪斯也弯着腰，微热的手指贴在三对羽翅上。

“那么……你要跟我离开吗？”光发觉他的表情已经恢复如常，尽管他脸上的情欲还未完全消散。那句话里饱含着爱——虚假的爱——仿若永不再重复第二次的生和死。

他盯着无影的面孔看了一会儿，好容易才找回说话的能力。然后光撑起上半身，勾住他的脖颈，背后的羽翼也完全张开了，以同样轻柔的力道拥抱爱梅特赛尔克。

“哈迪斯。”

光再一次呼喊那个名字。他感觉有什么东西印在了眉心，印在那片光洁的凸起上，冰冰凉的，像一滴落在邪眼上的柠檬汁，把那些爱融化了。无影沉默地接受这个吻，良久才低声说道：“再见了，英雄阁下。”

爱梅特赛尔克的身体不知何时重新覆上了黑袍。他收拢手指，尖锐的金属指甲发出清亮的刮擦声。光仍然保持着仰躺的姿势，双目微阖，仿佛对怀中人的离去毫无所觉。灵光卫的颈部被什么东西破开了，露出一道细小的贯通伤，从中渗出亮晶晶的以太。很快，这具失去生命的躯体被璀璨的光芒包裹，洁白液体将接触到的一切事物转为同样的颜色。它们像某种软体动物，蠕动着吞食地板，翻越窗框，沿着灰色的石墙缓慢倾泻。整座亚马乌罗提都在石磨上碾转。幻影之都化为灰烬，在逐渐固化的海水中消散。

爱梅特赛尔克松开手，一团钻石般的火彩飘出掌心，被水流裹挟着飞向远处。他静静地站了一会儿，然后转过身，背离刺眼的光辉，迈入了弥漫着暗以太的时空狭缝。他曾无数次地打开这扇门，那里没有日月更替，每一次他的面前都只有寂静。一枝玫瑰从路旁生长出来，缠住他的小腿；而下一个瞬间，玫瑰便枯萎了。于是他头也不回地继续行走，直到所有的光都被隔绝。而路的尽头，仍旧是一片漆黑。

_ “那哈赖蒂山的密特拉！你光辉灿烂，纯洁而永恒。你是伊甸之梦，善者之灵，神国之星。” _

** ——《第一世界无人幸免》 **

END.


End file.
